


Flowers for You, My Love

by Alyrianna



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/pseuds/Alyrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar never really has had luck dating as a bisexual who seriously prefers men. He always falls for the guys already taken or straight as a board. It’s no different when motorcycle riding bad-boy Lothar comes into his shop to get flowers for his wife.</p>
<p>Modern AU- Khadgar is a nerdy florist and asshole Lothar is just his type.<br/>Rating and some Tags are for language and later fun. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to the lovely [ahebkoevhalev](http://ahebkoevhalev.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> I have written far more than is healthy for this, so prepare for a ton of chapters as I get them all polished and ready to post.
> 
> There will be some later fun shenanigans becasue of the Liontrust guild twitch stream and their way of giving me awful, beautiful, dirty ideas.
> 
> BUT FIRST THE ANGST AND PAIN. YOU ASKED FOR IT.

Khadgar sighed as he wrapped the ribbon around the stem of the boutonniere once more, folded the bottom and secured it in place. It was prom season, which means the little florist shop he works for on main street has been overflowing with orders for the past two weeks. This was number thirty or so on his list of pieces to do today, and he hadn’t even _started_ on the corsages yet. 

If only his uncle Medivh who owned the shop would _actually_ come into work for, you know, _one day_ and help him, he would be so much farther ahead. He might also have time to you know, _go out_ after work. Have a social life- even maybe even go on a _date_ for the first time in god knows how long.

He gently placed the finished piece in a small plastic clamshell container, labeled it with the order number and name, and then into the fridge behind him. Only, what, a few hundred more to go? 

Khadgar ran a hand over his face as he turned around to start on the next one. The sudden tinkle of the front door opening snapped his head up, expecting another whiny teenager coming in for yet another order. 

He _did not_ expect the tall, muscled piece of man that stood awkwardly just inside the doorway. He looked older, the lines around his eyes were deep, but that only added to the character of his handsome face. He had long brown hair, pulled back with some sort of tie, and a beard that looked like it needed a bit of trimming. 

As the man turned and took a step towards the fresh flower bouquets, Khad noticed he wore a black leather jacket that had lots of patches on the back, surrounding a large biker emblem in the center of a blue, silver, and gold lion, the words “Storm Winds” emblazed below it in shimmering gold thread. 

Trying to pick up a piece of paper to look busy, he let his eyes travel downwards to the dark washed jeans that cupped a _very_ fine ass and the heavy leather boots at the end of them; then back up quickly, as he realized the man had turned and was staring at him with the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. 

“C-Can I help you?” Khadgar half stuttered, half mumbled out, feeling his neck and cheeks go red from embarrassment. He really wished now he had worn something nicer to work than a pair of grey jeans and a simple deep blue long sleeve shirt from his old school, Dalaran University. 

“Yea, actually, uhm-“ 

The man was the one to look embarrassed now, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. This only served to pull the already tight white t-shirt he was wearing under the jacket so tight that Khadgar could see the definition of every muscle under the thread that seemed to threaten to snap any moment. 

‘For the love of every book in Manhattan, get yourself under control Khad! It hasn’t been that long since you’ve been with a good-looking guy!’ He thought to himself, but his body betrayed him, feeling heat pool in his groin just from the simple sight in front of him. The blush threatened to reach his ears any second now. 

“I’m trying to pick up some flowers. Something simple. I don’t really know shit about them though.” 

He smiled this half-crooked smile at the younger man and Khadgar felt his heart melt. Fuck, this was _not_ the time. 

“Well, uhm, sure. I can help. What’s your name?” 

Khadgar came around the counter, trying to slyly shift his pants to be more comfortable, and came up to the older man. 

“Anduin Lothar. Everyone pretty much calls me Lothar.” 

“I don’t see why. Anduin is a very nice name.” 

Lothar scowled a bit, but didn’t protest. “And what’s your then?” 

“Uh. Khadgar. It’s kinda a mouthful though, so just call me Khad.” 

Lothar smiled, and an almost playful glint came into his eyes. 

“Right, Khadgar. What do you suggest?” He pronounced his full name with emphasis, dragging it out. 

It was Khadgar’s turn to scowl. “Well, what are you trying to say with the flowers? ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Get Well Soon’? The meaning behind the flowers is a big deal, and really changes what you should give.” 

“Well it’s for my wife, so I would like them to say ‘I’ll love you forever’ or ‘Undying love’ or you know, something… like… that.” 

Khadgar tried to keep the crestfallen look off his face as he felt his heart plummet somewhere through the floor, but it must not have worked, as he saw Anduin give him a confused look. 

He pulled himself together quickly, and started babbling before the other man could say anything. 

“Well, roses are the obvious choice, then. The red ones mean what you would think of- passionate love. And the ones that have white, or red ones paired with white ones, mean unity. And forget-me-not means exactly its name, so a combo of those should be what you’re going for.” 

He grabbed the flowers as he named them, making a small, but sweet, bouquet, and his heart was heavy as he showed them to the other man. How come _he_ didn’t get flowers from guys he dated? This guys was such a good husband… 

Anduin tilted his head and sniffed the flowers in Khadgar’s hands, smiling, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. It was Khadgar’s time to be confused as he looked into his sad face, but Anduin quickly schooled his features and smiled, reaching to take the bundle from him. 

“I like it. How much?” 

“Oh well, let me just finish bundling it here…” He pulled the flowers back and wrapped them in a tube of green cellophane; securing the bundle with a tie before handing them over. 

“I really appreciate this. I’ve always been shit at romantic gestures like this. I wanted to convey the right message.” 

Anduin’s crooked grin was devastating, but the blue eyes pierced right through him and he felt himself stutter out a reply before he could stop himself. 

“Oh-uh-of course! D-Don’t worry about it. You can have those on the house.” 

Anduin lifted one eyebrow in question, leaning his shoulders back in a relaxed posture. 

“Really? That’s- well that’s really cool of you, man. Are you sure?” 

Khadgar inwardly groaned- Medivh was going take the loss of flowers out of his paycheck. He thought it was worth it though, taking in the guy in front of him. 

“Yea. Yea. It’s fine. Just make sure you come back here if you’re feeling romantic again, alright?” 

Khadgar shoved his hands in his pockets, willing his body to just _stop_ responding to the very _taken_ and very _straight_ man in front of him. 

“I can do that. Thanks, _Khadgar_." 

He dragged out that name one more time, smirking when he obviously saw the blush that threatened to make it to his hairline this time, make a reappearance. 

Then to Khadgar's confusion, he smirked, twinkling eyes quickly roving down and back up the other man's body in a pointed gesture. 

"Also, you really should really get some new jeans, they seem a bit _tight._ ” 

Khadgar couldn’t even make a noise as the other man turned, and with a little wave over his shoulder, walked out the door and down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my work is un-beta'd so if you see issues, please tell me. You can always message me on tumblr @ [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) if you like.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> The more feedback I get the more motivated I am to keep writing fics!


	2. Dad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Khadgar realizes he's going to hell.

It had been almost a whole week since Khadgar had seen that absolutely _infuriating_ man, and he still hadn’t been able to get him out of his head. He had planned on finding a date and getting laid to help with that, but with Medivh consistent lack of appearance at the shop, and prom time creeping ever closer, he was working overtime and could barely get home and into bed before he fell asleep every night.

He had gotten through a large chunk of orders the day before, and he was exhausted after spending the whole morning doing more, so he decided to take a quick break. Grabbing one of the granola bars he kept out of his stash under the counter and his book he had kept next to them, he sat on the stool next to him, leaning his back on the wall and propping his feet on the counter.

Moments later, forgotten granola bar slipping dangerously out of his hand as he read a very perplexing passage, he barely registered the sound of the bell over the door as it announced the arrival of a customer.

“‘Romeo and Juliet’, huh? I guess it makes sense you’re a romantic, working in a _flower shop._ ”

Khadgar heard the voice, and his eyes slipped up the page to collide stares with a very amused pair of blue eyes.

Their owner was leaning on the counter, face about half a foot away from Khadgar’s book, smiling teasingly at him. It took Khadgar a second to register that it was _him_ and that he was _back at the shop._

When the realization settled into his brain, he straight up, banging his head on one of the low shelves behind him, and proceeded, much to his embarrassment, to slide right off the stool he had been sitting on into a boneless heap on the floor.

He heard laughter above him, and stood up with a huff, brushing off his grey sweater and black pants as he did so of any invisible dust he could have picked up. Anduin was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and gasping for air between.

“Ah- you- I didn’t- but you- ah-“

Apparently he was laughing too hard to form real words, and Khadgar felt irritation swell up inside him.

So he hit him with his book.

When the book made contact with the back of Anduin’s head, Khadgar assumed he would stop laughing; but he just laughed harder, snatching the book out of his hands.

“Oh this is great. So enamored reading a classic romantic play in a freaking flower shop you don’t even know where you are and fall on your ass.”

He swung around, holding the book up, open to a random page, with one hand and took on a Shakespearian pose holding it in the air, other hand flourishing wildly.

“What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet!”

He held the pose dramatically for a moment, before dissolving into soft laughter again, wiping at his eyes with his free hand and muttering about the irony. The bastard was _crying_ with laughter.

Indignation and anger bubbled up and over inside Khadgar, and with a deft move, he sidestepped the other man and pinched his book back, only to place it behind the counter in its original place.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Shakespeare. Did you just come in here to laugh at my choice of literary classics and obvious intelligence, or are you here to buy something?”

Anduin straightened, breathing heavier from the laughter but never loosing that god be damned grin, and leaned on the counter once more. 

“Hey, it’s a good play. I’ve read it and seen it myself. I just couldn’t help it. You set yourself up for that joke.”

“You? You’ve been to a play?”

“Uh, yes? I’m not ignorant, bookworm.”

Khadgar felt himself blush deep with embarrassment and the addition of the nickname. Why couldn’t he keep a straight face around this man?!

“Well, I’m sorry. You just don’t seem like the type- but looks hardly tell much about a person, huh?”

He gave a pointed look and a wave of his hand at Anduin’s general direction, indicating his attire that day. He was wearing similar garb from the last time he was in the shop, only this time it was a button-down green plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off over a white t-shirt that was also missing its sleeves. He had adorned himself with a vest version of his leather jacket, and paired it all with a pair of lightly colored jeans and his signature boots. All in all, it just served to show off his wardrobe skills, and well-muscled and tanned arms, to Khadgar’s sight, which he wasn’t complaining about.

“True. Like I said, never would have pegged you for the irony of being a romantic working in a flower shop too, but…”

His eyes had that damn twinkle of challenge and teasing that he saw right before he left the last time, and Khadgar felt his blush rise even father in reaction. Coughing to try and ease himself and break the tension, he asked again,

“So, are you really here just to heckle me or are you here for something else?”

Anduin stood, gesturing to the fresh single flowers on the wall Khadgar had made him a bouquet from last time.

“What do you think? I need another bouquet.”

Oh. He felt himself deflate a little, remembering the very handsome man in front of him indeed had a _wife_ and was as straight as could be. Doing better to hide his disappointment this time, he quickly swung around from behind the counter and walked over to the display, asking behind him,

“So what’s it for this time?”

He heard Anduin come up next to him and into his eyesight, where he shrugged and shoved his hands into his jeans.

“I don’t know. Something bright and cheery. It’s a hot day and loud colors are her thing. Pick something for me.”

Khadgar pulled one hand up to his face, rubbing his lips with his fingers as he thought. He vaguely remembered that the older man didn’t know anything about flower meanings from the last time he was here, and decided to do something interesting.

“Well Yellow Chrysanthemums are always a hit, and are very colorful. Pair it with Delphim for a pop of that darker purple contrast the two and use a few Gardenias to help balance the colors… and…. There!”

He did the same as last time, pulling flowers into his hands and forming the bouquet and presenting it to the other man.

“Very pretty. It’s perfect.”

Khadgar wrapped up the bundle and started walking back towards the counter.

“Good. Now come over here. You get to pay this time.”

Anduin sauntered over, pulled a wallet from his pants pocket that held a chain attached to his jeans, and quickly paid for the flowers, taking them when Khadgar handed them over.

With a nod of appreciation, Anduin turned and began to walk out.

“Hey- wait.”

Khadgar immediately regretted blurting out the words as soon as the other man turned around, giving him an assessing look.

“Yes…?”

“Well, I just- I saw you wore a Storm Winds jacket. Are you really part of their gang?”

Anduin nodded again, turning to point at the insignia of the lion on the back of this jacket.

“Hell yes I am. And it’s more of a family than a gang. We take care of each other and like to ride. That’s it. I gotta get going though, See ya around.”

He turned again, only to walk into the young blonde haired man walking through the door.

“Dad! Seriously! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Uncle Llane is going to murder you if you don’t come to that meeting tonight! What are you doing here?”

Khadgar felt like the breath had been kicked forcibly from his lungs. Callan Lothar, one of his previous fellow students from Dalaran University, stood in the doorway, poking his finger into Anduin’s chest with emphasis. 

Callan _Lothar_. Anduin _Lothar_. **Lothar.** Oh for all that was sane and pure in this world he was crushing on a man that was seriously old enough to be his _father._

“Oh come on, Callan. I’ve been out for like 20 minutes. Don’t get your panties in a knot. Tell your damn worry wart uncle I’ll be there. I just need to take these flowers to your mother first.”

Callan face screwed up in a moment of sorrow as he saw the flowers in his father’s hand, and then his eyes slid past them to see Khadgar, eyes as wide as saucer plates, hands gripping at his jeans, mouth open in shock.

“Oh, uh. Hi. Khad, right? I remember you left the college last year. How are you?”

Khadgar had no clue what to say, his mind momentarily halted in its function by what he had just realized.

“His full name is _Khadgar._ ”

Lothar smiled a wide grin as Khadgar felt the paralyzing realization abruptly leave, his face growing red as he sputtered.

“Hey! Now- I- Just you- I didn’t!- I told you that to make you feel better, _Anduin._ Not so you could heckle me with it!”

Lothar’s smile somehow widened even more than it already was, his eyes gleaming.

“Okay, _Khadgar._ ”

Callan, for his part, was whipping his head between the two of them, confusion etched on his face, before his father gripped his arm and began to tow him out the door.

“C’mon Callan. Don’t want to keep your uncle waiting. Thanks for the flowers, bookworm!”

Khadgar just sputtered indignantly.

* * *

Later that night, in the comfort of his small apartment above the shop, Khadgar was contemplating his life’s existence.

“Not only older- but a _dad!!_ An infuriating, pestering, annoying… hot dad. Fuck.”

He went to go take care of the issue he had been struggling with all day since Anduin entered his shop again, mumbling to himself.

“I am so going to hell over this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I know that some of these flowers have different meanings depending, so these are my interpretations for the fic-  
> Yellow Chrysanthemums- Secret Admirer  
> Delphim- Boldness  
> Gardenia- 'You're lovely'
> 
>  
> 
> As always, my work is un-beta'd, so please point out any errors to me!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment- I live for feedback!
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	3. Understandings and Unplanned Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garona comes to visit.

It was about that time again in the week, and Khadgar was trying to not be nervous. It had only been twice now, but he actually was looking forward to when Anduin might show up again, in spite of the insistence of his common sense that he wasn’t coming back.

He heard the tinkle of the bell on the front door, and emerged from the back room, a smile on his lips.

“Well it’s about time. I thought you weren’t coming-“

His sentence stop abruptly as he realized it was his cousin Garona standing in front of him, and not Anduin.

She was dressed in her usual garb. Mercilessly ripped t-shirt over some brightly colored sports bra with her Storm Winds vest hanging off her shoulders. Her jeans were ripped as bad as her t-shirt and covered in random places with leather patches, and were tucked into her almost knee-high leather boots that looked to sexy to be able to ride a motorcycle with. 

She grinned, two of her bottom teeth seeming unnaturally sharp (he swear she filed them or something), cracking her knuckles in her studded half gloves and swiping a piece of her naturally crazy hair out her face. It seemed she had even attempted to pull it back and out of her face due to the heat of the summer, but as always, it had a mind of its own and was threatening to break the tie she had used to pull it back.

“Let me guess, you thought I was your knight-in-shining-leather come by to sweep you off your feet?”

She cackled, coming over to half lay on the fridge door behind the counter, groaning at the feel of the cold through her own sweltering leather.

Khadgar glared at her. He liked Garona, and she was probably his only real friend, but damn why did she have to be so annoying about this kind of stuff?!

“No- I- just. It’s good to see you. Are you here for your dad? I haven’t seen Medivh in ages. He blows me off about watching the store or doing work all the time over some new tidbit of research he says he just has to finish.”

She peeled herself off the fridge with a sigh and grabbed a stool up against the wall, practically perching on it. Garona never could sit still. Maybe it was a thing from her mother, because his uncle was always so calm.

“Oh come off it. You’re just trying to distract me. Yes, I’m here to see dad but I get the added bonus of pestering you in person. You’ve been telling me about this mysterious guy through texts all week. You’re practically blowing up my phone. So, spill. Is there anything new?”

He hesitated, picking at the side of one of his nails. He knew he would never hear the end of it, but…

“Well. I found out something yesterday. Apparently he is old enough to be my dad. In fact, he is a dad.”

Garona started at him with wide eyes for a second before dissolving into laughter, barely able to choke out her next sentence,

“You- mean-ah- to tell me, that- how did you figure that out?”

Feeling himself blush and trying to fight it, he practically spat out his next words,

“His _son_ actually came in to pester him last time he was in. Callan. Callan Lothar who I used to go to school with? Yea, him.”

She stopped laughing immediately, raising her head to look at him with shocked eyes.

“Wait- your telling me that not only is your crush old enough to be your dad, but he is also the father of my semi-boyfriend and is the freaking _Lion of the Storm Winds?!_ ”

He felt confused for a second, and then remembered Garona telling him something about some guy she had hooked up with a while ago named Callan but he didn’t think much of it at the time. He felt a growing unease settle in his stomach as he also remembered that Garona practically worshiped this guy she only referred to as ‘The Lion’ for taking care of her when she joined the Storm Winds years ago.

“No way.”

“Oh boy wait till I tell Callan- he’s gonna think this is hilarious- this is absolutely the best thing I have heard all week. Scratch that- all my life. Wait a minute, does that mean your gonna call him ‘Daddy’?

He sputtered, feeling himself go red all over from embarrassment. What was with everyone getting this reaction out of him lately?!

“Oh my god no. He’s so straight it’s not funny- he’s _married_. He has a _son._ I don’t stand a chance. Even if I did- ew. No. Stop it Garona.”

He put his hands on his hips, drawing himself up to try and look intimidating, but it just seemed to make her laugh harder.

He huffed in frustration, folding his arms into his chest and waiting for her to finish.

“Oh man this is great. You have a crush on Anduin Lothar. I love it. And just so you know, his wife is-“

She was cut off as the subject of their conversation walked through the door, wearing only his light jeans, leather boots and leather vest over a naked chest that was dripping with sweat. His hair was down today, but damp from probably a combination of humidity and the aforementioned sweat.

Khadgar’s mind and body just stopped functioning while he stared at a particular drop that was making its way down to the waistband of his jeans from his collarbone.

“Uh, hey, bookworm. Garona.”

He looked at Khadgar with a concerned look at his paralysis before turning his head to Garona.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on south side patrol? We really need to keep an eye on the streets right now.”

She immediately stood, shoulder back, and replied,

“Yes, sir. But the King wanted me to check up on the Raven since we have both been worried about him.”

He sighed, shaking his head at her.

“Garona, I’ll tell you every day if I have to, but I am not your superior, and you don’t have to call me sir. I agree with Llane. He needs a checkup. I have been worried too.”

“Yes, sir!” She said with a grin and a mock salute, throwing a wicked look and wink to Khadgar before retreating to the back room and the stairs to the rooms above the shop.

Anduin turned his gaze back to Khadgar then, and he seriously had a moment where he felt like he was in the start of a leather fetish porno before he stopped himself.

“Uh, are you okay, kid?”

Lothar walked closer, snapping his fingers in Khadgar’s face. The use of the word ‘kid’ immediately snapped Khadgar back to realtity.

“Uh-yea. No. Absolutely. I’m fine. It’s just a hot day.”

“Tell me about it. This summer is awful, but it feels much better when I’m on Gryphon.”

“Gryphon?” Khadgar’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment.

“Yea, my bike.”

“Oh. Well, that makes sense.”

There was a moment of awkward silence then where Khadgar attempted to look at anything but the sweaty, muscled chest in front of him and Anduin searched his face for something.

“So, uh, how did the meeting go?”

“Meeting?”

“Yea, the one your so- Callan- was annoying you about when you were here last.” He barely caught himself before he uttered the one word he didn’t want to think about right now- _’son’._

He sighed, turning to lean on the counter which thankfully, and regretfully, hid his bare chest from Khadgar’s view. Rubbing a hand over his face, he launched into the story,

“Well, you see, the Storm Winds have been the only reigning group in this area for just about ever. A lot of us are former police, like myself, so we are well respected and do our best to help keep the city in line. Recently, a group of bikers, a gang really, under the name ‘The Fel’, have been encroaching on our southern border of the city. They are ruthless, violent and cause hell wherever they go. We know they have some link to heavy drugs, but no proof.”

Anduin sighed, obviously already tired of the entire thing. Khadgar leaned back on the fridge behind him to absorb some of the cold emanating from it while he talked, arms crossed over his chest.

“But now there’s some guy named Durotan, one of the heads of the smaller groups that apparently has had enough of the violence and drugs, and he wants to make a pact with us to run the Fel out of town and he’s calling those loyal to him the Horde. The meeting was to talk about everything going on and try to decide what we wanted to do about the situation, but it was just a mess. No one could make any decisions on anything. It was so frustrating.”

Straightening, he reached up to tie back his hair with something he pulled out of his pocket and turned back to Khadgar, a sincere smile on his lips and a hint of softness in his eyes.

“Thank you, for listening. I haven’t had someone to talk to like that in… a long time. It was nice.”

Khadgar leaned forward into standing as Anduin walked out the door, tossing a “See you later, book worm.” Over his shoulder and raising a hand in farewell.

Khadgar raised his hand in response, even though the other man couldn’t see it anymore and then brought it down slowly to press at his lips, contemplating what the other man had said. He was married so why wouldn’t he have someone to talk to? It didn't make any sense. It only dawned on him a moment later, in increasing confusion, that Anduin didn’t get any flowers this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my work is un-beta'd, so let me know if you see any issue on here or on msg me on tumblr.
> 
> I am [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come visit me!
> 
> If you like what you read, please leave a comment and a kudos so I know! I live for feedback!
> 
> If you want more:  
> I have a full total 12 chapters planned for this as of this moment, with possibilities of more/epilogues down the road. You're welcome. =D
> 
> I am gonna post them as fast as my fingers can type and proofread becasue I have been consumed by this story completely.


	4. You Want Me to What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Garona and Callan think Khadgar needs to learn how to drive a motorcycle for some reason.

The night before, Khadgar had trudged up to his room, tired from making orders, and tried to make sense in his head what the hell had happened that day with Garona and Anduin. It didn’t work to do anything, save make him lose sleep he desperately needed.

Now, sleepily leaning on the counter, he wondered why he hadn’t gotten himself a cup of coffee, or something caffeinated before he came down. He was going to fall asleep on the counter and not get anything done at this rate.  


It seemed fate had other plans for today, or at least Garona did when she came stomping in the door and right up to him before he could even open his eyes.

“C’mon, sleepyhead. We’re going out. Now.”

She grabbed the sleeve of his grey shirt and hauled him off the counter into a standing position.

He shook his head to try and clear some of the morning fuzziness and waved her hand off, smoothing his shirt down where she wrinkled it.

“Wha- God Garona! Watch the shirt! I like this one!”

“Then move and I won’t have to do it for you.”

Gesturing wildly around the shop, he spoke exasperatedly,

“Look Garona, I have no clue how you pay for food or where you live, but I have a _job_ to do that pays for my stuff. I can’t just leave the store. You know that.”

She sighed, and then walked in the back room. He could hear her heavy boots bang on each individual stair upwards to Medivh’s rooms and then silence, for a few minutes anyways. Just as he was about to go running up the stairs after her in worry, she reappeared with his uncle in tow.

“Hello Khadgar. Garona informs me you need a day off to relax. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would have been happy to come watch the shop for a day for you, nephew.”

Khadgar stared, open mouthed, at the man he hadn’t seen in weeks, dressed in one of his weird scholar’s robes, while his words sunk in. When they did, he tried to get out a word before Garona grabbed his shirt again and began to tow him forcibly towards the front door, and into the mid-morning heat.

“Bu-but! I haven’t talked to you in ages! I didn’t even know if you we’re still alive becasue you didn’t even answer me when I came knocking and-“

The rest was lost as the door closed behind him, Medivh just staring at him with that infuriatingly knowing glare the whole way out. Garona tugged him down the street and around the corner, to where her bike ‘The Outcast’ was waiting. He didn’t understand the tradition of naming bikes, but he certainly understood how beautiful hers was. All sleek lines, black and poison green rolling around in undulating flames all over the body, powerful speed built into its every fiber. It practically hummed with danger.

She mounted the bike in one fluid, practiced motion and jerked her head to indicate the seat behind her.

“Well, get on.”

Khadgar’s eyes widened in panic, holding his hands up in front of his chest as if to protect himself. She didn’t mean-

“Oh no. Oh nononononononono I am not getting on that death trap!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and said in a deadly cool voice, 

“Get on this bike or so help me I will strap you to it.”

He knew she was serious and he would be in a much worse situation if he didn’t just agree, so he sucked in a breath of fear and stiffly climbed on behind her, unsure where to put his hands.  


She growled out something under her breath and grabbed his hands, firmly placing them around her middle, before using her feet to rearrange where his were supposed to sit.

“Now hold on to me, don’t move your feet and try not to be so stiff.”

He pressed his face into the back of her leather vest and nodded, wondering how things like this happened to him.

She revved the bike a few times and took off down the street, and Khadgar held her so tight from fear that he was sure if he was a stronger man he would have broken her in half.

It seemed like a painfully agonizing amount of time before she finally came to a stop and turned off the bike. Khadgar was breathing so hard he could see stars and he was pretty sure he had died somewhere along the way.  


Garona disentangled his hands from her midsection, indicating for him to get off the bike. He did with as much haste as he could, sitting down hard on the ground gratefully, all traces of the tiredness from earlier gone and replaced with fear.

Garona rolled her eyes at him, putting up the kickstand on The Outcast and dismounting. She walked right past Khadgar and across the parking lot they were in to a bemused Callan who was leaning on his own bike.  


She wrapped one arm around Callan’s neck, giving him a swift kiss on the lips and waved her hand at Khadgar on the ground. Callan seemed to be indoctrinated to the biker outfits too, and was wearing something similar to what Anduin wore the first time he saw him.

“Well here he is, _sir._ All ready for training.”

Callan laughed and ducked under Garona’s arm, coming over to offer a hand to Khadgar to help him up. He took the hand, and brushed himself off when he stood up. He was glad he had worn a pair of dark jeans to work now, even with the heat.

“You have weird taste in guys if you like my dad and your scared of motorcycles.”

Khadgar gaped at him.

“What- how did- seriously! GARONA!”

He roared her name as loud he could, feeling himself blush right to the roots of his hair.

“What? I said I was gonna tell him. He just finds it funny.”

The truth was in front of him, as Callan was smiling in open and friendly way, no hostility present in his open face. It still didn’t stop his embarrassment though as he turned his head away to stare at a rock on the ground he started toeing with his shoes.

“Ah- well. I don’t know what to say. I know your dad’s married and I’m not here to start something to break up the family or anything. I mean I don’t know how he is as a dad but he seems like a great husband, coming in to get flowers for your mom like he does…”

He glanced up shyly at Callan whose face was etched with some kind of sorrow for a mere second before Callan turned his head to look at Garona, one eye brow cocked in question. She merely shrugged at him before he turned his gaze back to the other man in front of him.

‘I see. Well. Anyways. We brought you out here to teach you how to ride.”

Khadgar looked up in horror at the wicked grins on the both of their faces.

“Oh shit- NO. She already put me on that damn deathtrap once. I am NOT going to try and control it too!!”

He backed away, hands up in defense for the second time that morning. Callan grabbed him by the shirt like Garona had done earlier and towed him towards his bike. He was getting a distinct feeling of deja-vu.

“Well, then you’ll be fine, because you’re going to learn on _my_ bike, not hers.”

He had to admit, Callan’s bike _definetly_ seemed safer than Garona’s. It was a bit thicker, In shades of silver and gold, with a deep blue symbol for the Azeroth Police stamped on the side. It emanated more of a sense of ‘safety’ and ‘protection’, and it helped him relax a bit.

He sighed in resignation- “You’re not going to let me out of this are you?” 

“Nope.” They blurted out in unison.

“Fine. But if I die, it’s your fault.”

“You’re not gonna die, puppy. Now take these,” He glared at her for the use of a long-unused nickname from their youth, but quite literally had the breath blown out of him at the bundle she tossed into his chest.  


“And go over there,” She motioned to a small, square, brick building on the edge of the parking lot; on it he could vaguely see a sign for bathrooms. Beyond it was a long stretch of green field with a few swing sets, playgrounds, and a large soccer field on one side. She must have taken him to Elwynn Forest, the local park.

“And change. Just hurry up.”

He looked at the bundle in his arms, and saw nothing but leather. Leather boots, leather pants and a leather jacket. Even a leather _shirt._ Who in the _world_ wears something like that?

He looked at her again, fear in his eyes, but she was relentless, and pointed at the building.

“Go.”

* * *

He came out a little bit later, still adjusting. Holy god but these leather pants were **tight.**

He had foregone the leather shirt for obvious heat-stroke related reasons, but had the jacket on and had switched his comfortable loafers for the boots. 

“Shouldn’t I be wearing a helmet too?”

Garona merely glared at him, but a small blush of embarrassment was on her face.

“I don’t have one myself and I know Callan’s won’t fit you like his clothes might have, so you’ll have to make do until we get you one.”

He brought the leftover things over to Garona’s bike and laid them on it, turning towards them at standing at Callan’s bike and raised his arms in surrender.

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with, please.”

* * *

A few hours later and Khadgar was surprised to find he was actually enjoying himself. Callan was a surprisingly good teacher, and he had already mastered the basics and was doing wide, lazy circles in the parking lot. Callan gave him a thumbs up and motioned him over, a set of small orange cones in his hand.

He approached, and set the bike on its stand, dismounting much more comfortably than earlier today, and came over to return the high-five Calan had his hand up for, whooping in joy.

“Wow. I never thought I could learn something like this. This is so cool! Thank you, Callan. Garona.”

He panted, breathless from the heat in his leathers, but still smiling, and motioned to the cones in Callan’s hand.

“What are they for?”

“Well, since your doing so well, I figured we could try a few obstacle courses and see how you do. If you do well enough we can take you down to the county office and get your permit today so you can try riding around with us sometime. What do you think?”

In defiance to physics, Khadgar’s smile got even wider, and he nodded vigorously.

“Oh, wow, that would be absolutely awesome!”

Garona smiled as she approached them, and took a stack of cones from Callan and started to lay them on the ground.

“Good. You spend too much time inside. Your turning into a ghost with how white you are. You need more color like mine, see?”

She held up her arm to indicate her rich coffee-with-just-a-touch-of-cream skin.

“Garona that’s not fair. You’re normally that color. I’m pretty sure I would be a crisp if I tried to get anywhere near that.”

Whatever her response would have been was drowned out by the loud growling screech of another motorcycle driving up next to them.

Khadgar felt a pang of recognition before the man on the bike reached up to pull his helmet off, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes that bore straight through him.

“Bookworm? What are you doing here? _What are you wearing?_ ”

Anduin choked out the last question and looked suspiciously at Callan and Garona, who had the presence to at least look sheepish.

Khadgar’s bad mood couldn’t be dragged down, not now, after such a good day, and the smile reached his eyes when he replied,

“These guys have been teaching me to drive a motorcycle! It’s so awesome! I’ve never had this much fun in my life! Callan even thinks I’m doing well enough that I could go get my permit today, probably.”

Anduin’s gaze immediately slid to Callan.

“Oh, really?”

“Yea, dad. He’s doing great at it! He’s an absolute natural. I don’t know why someone hasn’t tried to get him on a bike before this.”

Anduin nodded, and his eyes lit up in that playful sparkle that Khadgar knew all to well. His stomach dropped.

“Well that’s great, but how are you as a passenger?”

Garona smirked an evil smile, and opened her big fat mouth before Khadgar could stop her.

“Well the little puppy was stiff as a dead bird this morning out of fear on my bike. Maybe he would do better riding with you, Lion.”

Anduin looked like he was contemplating it for a moment as Khadgar glared his worse at Garona. She was a dead woman.

“Alright. Climb up then, kid. And hold on tight, because Gryphon can be a beast.”

Said bike had almost gone unnoticed by Khadgar before, too caught up in events, but was now properly awed by the piece of work that Gryphon was. The color scheme was all gold, silver and a royal blue that Khadgar loved; and where Garona’s bike was all sleek lines and speed, this one screamed _power._ The fuel tank at the front of the bike was as sleek image of a roaring lion in gold and chrome beauty and the saddle bags were a black leather emblazoned with the Storm Winds symbol. He could feel the untamable nature of the power of the bike and understood where it had earned its name.

He hesitated for a moment before he mounted the bike behind Anduin, feeling that blush from talking to Callan about his father earlier make a _strong_ reappearance.

He didn’t know where to put his hands, and he was _not_ going to do what he had done with Garona that morning, so he grabbed the back of Anduin’s vest at the arm holes.

“Aww, don’t be shy, puppy. I don’t bite. Too much.”

Anduin grabbed Khadgar’s hands and rested them on his stomach, right over his thin t-shirt that he could feel _everything_ though. He could feel himself blushing deeper, as if that was even possible. He was probably a tomato by now. Garona was _so fucking dead._

Callan and Garona stepped away from the bike, smiling wicked and knowing smiles at Khadgar as Anduin revved that fearful screeching rumble out of the bike again. He executed a turn and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

* * *

Khadgar slowly opened his eyes as the wind rushed gently by his face. The bike was still screaming it’s screeching roar as they went down the road, but weirdly enough, he felt safe.

Maybe it was the man in front of him, and the feeling of safety he got when he smelled his scent of leather and sweat, or maybe he was just a good driver. Khadgar didn’t care. He let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of holding the man in front of him, even if it would only be this once.

* * *

When they came back to the parking lot where Garona and Callan were waiting, Khadgar was actually relaxed, and felt better than he had in days.

He let go of Anduin and dismounted with a feeling of sadness deep in his chest.

“So how was that, puppy?”

Khadgar looked up into his eyes and the feeling intensified until he felt like he would burst, but he tried to hide it.

“Well, you’re a much better driver than Garona was.”

Garona opened her mouth indignantly,

“I am a perfectly _good_ driver! Just because you could feel-“

Khadgar clamped his hand over her mouth with a strength he didn’t know he had and glared right at her.

Callan immediately jumped in, trying to stop the brewing fight between the two.

“We should probably get back to practicing; don’t you think? We only have a few hours of daylight left.”

“Yea we really should.” Khadgar replied, removing his hand from Garona’s mouth with a pointed look to keep it _shut._

Turning back to Anduin, whose face was unreadable, he gave a small wry smile.

“Thanks for the ride, Anduin. See you at the flower shop sometime?”

Anduin nodded, face still an enigma, and executed the same movement to leave as he did before with Khadgar in tow, the scream of Gryphon following behind him.

Khadgar felt his eyes follow the retreating figure, that sadness threatening to burst out of his chest, and he let loose a small, quiet, sob before he could help it. Callan heard, and saw it, and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

Garona saw nothing behind them, and instead, broke out laughing.

“’Thanks for the ride, Anduin?’ Holy shit, you sound like you were thanking him for a very _different_

Khadgar just sighed in exasperation and not a little bit of sorrow, and walked his way over to Callan’s bike. 

He’d kill her later. 

* * *

When they finished up at the city office later that day, shiny new motorcycle permit in hand, Khadgar felt very proud of himself. It wasn’t every day you learned a new skill like that.

“Alright. I gotta get you back to the shop. I got dad to cover for one day, but I won’t get him to do it for tomorrow. So you need rest.”

Khadgar nodded and turned to Callan, offering a hand to shake.

“Hey, thanks, man. That was awesome what you did for me today and I really appreciate it.Your a natural teacher.”

Callan looked at his hand before bringing him in for a full-blown hug. He held him for a second, before bringing him to arm’s length and looked intently at Khadgar’s face, as if searching for something.

“Listen. I dropped out of Dalaran U. around the same time you did to join the police academy like my dad. I know it’s a hard and violent life so, can you do me a favor?”

Khadgar was confused, but replied anyways, “Of course.”

“Take care of my dad- just in case, okay?”

Khadgar was even more perplexed, but nodded his head anyways. Callan clapped him on the shoulder and walked away to his bike, leaving Khadgar standing there feeling like he was missing out on something big.

“Alright, enough cutesy shit. Get on the bike, puppy. I want to go home and eat dinner sometime tonight.”

Garona was glaring at him from her bike, ready to go.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

He climbed on the back of her bike more comfortably than this morning and held onto her, trying to understand what he had just been asked, before The Outcast took off like a rocket. He was surprised to find he was slightly less afraid than this morning. **Slightly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead, and probably won't post more until tomorrow after this chapter. So. Much. Typing.
> 
> As always, my work is un-beta'd so if you see issues, please tell me.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! (Or even if your just drooling on your keyboard at all the leather)
> 
> The more feedback I get the more motivated I am to keep writing fics!
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	5. The Royal Visit and the ‘Vest’ of Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar gets a visit from Storm Winds royalty.

Khadgar slumped on the counter, his long black sleeves pulled down over his hands that his face was resting on. He was _so tired._ He had been doing long nights at the shop, staying after he closed up to work on the ridiculous amounts of orders the shop was getting as every day creeped closer to high school prom week. 

Khadgar peered through lowered lashes at the rain spattering on the front window of the shop and sighed. The heat had finally broken out of nowhere, bringing in a sudden cold front and a lot of rain, and it was a relief for everyone. The summer had started rather suddenly, and far too early in his opinion, and he was glad to be able to wear his comfortable shirts and clothes again while he worked.

Right now, however, work and orders were the furthest thing from his mind. He hadn’t seen Anduin in over a week- since the bike ride, actually. Garona, however, had showed up multiple times to poke and prod at him about his crush on the older man until he had finally snapped at her. She had laughed it off in good nature, but the simultaneous feeling of sadness and happiness he felt when he thought too long about the older man had him feeling overwhelmed sometimes.

Closing his eyes, he figured he would rest for a minute before getting to the batch of geranium centered pieces he needed to work on. No one would be coming in on a rainy day like this, and besides, he really needed the rest. If Medivh wasn’t going to help him with all the work, since his efforts to get him out of his apartment proved useless, he needed to be awake so he didn’t stab himself with a pin again.

However, it seemed the universe was in divergence with his thoughts, and he heard the bell to the front door a moment later, signaling the arrival of someone in the shop. He raised his head, seeing a very beautiful woman and handsome man entering the door and pulled himself up into standing when he saw the Storm Winds jackets the couple wore.

The woman was thin, but leanly muscled, with an angular and proud face. She had golden skin that just hovered between shades of cream and honey and her dark black hair was coiled into a long braid that fell over her shoulder. The man was tall, with paler skin that his female counterpart, his face and jaw distinctive and strong. His shoulder-length curly hair and well-trimmed beard we’re a beautiful golden brown that strongly reflected the glowing light in the store. They both wore simple jeans and shirts under long-sleeved leather jackets with the Storm Winds symbol emblazoned on the back, their titles proudly stitched in gold and silver thread on the fronts. The rain must have run right off them, because they seemed wet, but not drenched like they should have been.

“Hello, is Khadgar here?”

The woman spoke as her brown eyes rested on him, her voice as gentle as snow, but commanding and strong, and he understood immediately how she must have gained her title of ‘Queen’.

“H-Hi! I’m Khadgar. Can I help you with something?”

The man’s gaze flew from the wall of flowers he was standing next to, and alighted on him in much the same way his companion’s did.

“This? This is the boy he keeps talking about? He barely looks older than Callan!”

The woman elbowed him in the stomach before walking closer. As she approached him, he saw some sort of bundle under her arm he didn’t notice before.

“Ignore my husband. Llane may be the King of the Storm Winds, but he sometimes lacks proper _tact._ ”

She said the last with a pointed look behind at the man who must be Llane as he held his stomach and wheezed, before turning towards him, her face lighting up with a blinding and disarming smile.

“I’m Taria, Queen of the Storm Winds, and I’m here to personally thank you for everything you have done for my brother Anduin.”

‘Oh. shit. _Oh shit.’_ Khadgar thought, the realization that he was not only looking at the leaders of the Storm Winds biker group but also Anduin’s sister and brother-in-law sinking into his brain. He must have been gaping and stuttering about not understanding, because he heard Llane give out a slight chuckle as he straightened and came over to rest a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“Taria, he has no idea what you’re talking about right now.”

She turned her head and opened her mouth, the look of consternation on her face saying what her words would be before she even said them, but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He eyebrows flew into her hairline in shock and she merely raised her hands in surrender. Llane turned back to Khadgar, whose brain was stuttering so hard everyone could probably hear the sound of the gears grinding on one another.

“Hey, kid. My name is Llane, as you’ve probably gathered. What my wonderfully intense and confusing wife here means is that we are here to thank you for getting Anduin out and about lately and being a good friend to him.”

He heard the bell of the door tinkle once more as Llane was speaking, and the subject of their conversation came through, soaked from the rain. He wasn’t wearing his leather jacket, just a simple denim vest with the Storm Winds emblazoned on it in usual fashion over a white t-shirt. Khadgar felt his mouth go dry as he watched the way the now see-through fabric clung to Anduin’s stomach muscles, and tore his eyes upwards, heat rising to his face. Lothar’s normally glorious long hair was down, but thoroughly drenched through, and the older man was pulling it back to ring the water out of the strands and into a tie.

“What’s this, now? I get out sometimes you know. It’s not just because of some puppy at a flower shop.”

Llane just rolled his eyes, turning towards him as Khadgar felt his heart plummet straight down somewhere through the Earth’s mantle.

“You haven’t gotten ‘out’ of your house this much in _years_ Anduin. Not since you retired from the police force.You’re an absolute recluse. It’s only your weekly trips to the flower shop here and seeing him that has gotten you off your sorry ass.”

As Llane finished speaking, Taria took a few steps towards Anduin, practically stabbing him in the chest with the force of her finger as she chastised him in turn.

“I have seen you more in the past _month_ that I have in the past _five_ years Anduin. I’m lucky if I see you for moment when we ride together or at meetings I have to force you to attend. Anyone who you care enough about to leave the house for, to actually _talk_ to, is a friend, and a good one at that.”

Anduin actually looked castigated at her words, and raised his hands in defeat like Taria had done earlier.

“Alright. Alright. Your right. I have been a bit… standoffish in the past few years. It’s nice to have a friend.”

Khadgar felt his heart return to his chest with an explosion, a small smile slipping onto his face as he made contact with stormy blue eyes.

“Well, good. I was starting to think you weren’t coming this week. We got in some absolutely beautiful begonias and fresh ivy that would make a gorgeous bouquet I thought you might like.”

Taria turned to look at him as Khadgar spoke properly for the first time since she had arrived, a small smirk gracing her features.

“See? Only friends look out for each other like that.”

“Or an employee who doesn’t want to lose a regular customer.”

Lothar grumbled his reply, but there was no sting in the words he spoke, his eyes twinkling with a teasing glimmer.

Taria didn’t even dignify his response with a look, merely waving a hand at him in dismissal, and took the previously forgotten bundle out from under her arm and placed it on the counter.

It seemed to be some sort of waterproof garment bag she had rolled up, but when she laid it out and unzipped it, he heard a soft gasp from Anduin.

Inside the bag was a leather Storm Winds vest, but what caught his eyes was the swirling gold and silver lettering on the front left that said ‘The Guardian’. Taria must have seen the look of confusion that slowly etched itself on his features- even as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the vest.

“Oh is this for Uncle Medivh? Should I go get him?”

“No.”

Khadgar snapped his head up, her brown eyes meeting his with warmth.

“It’s for you, Khadgar.”

Khadgar just felt lost as he stared at her. She couldn’t really mean-

“Well, then. It's official. Welcome to the Storm Winds, kid.”

His eyes darted to Anduin as the older man smiled slowly.

Llane huffed, next to him obviously irritated that his ‘thunder’ at the announcement was stolen.

“Yes, yes. Welcome to the Storm Winds. We honestly should have given this to you a long time ago, with Medivh as your uncle and Garona as your best friend, and I’m sorry we didn’t. You deserved our protection long before this.”

Khadgar just continued to stare, his eyes flickering between the three people standing in front of him. He was pretty sure the that the dial tone signaling that his brain was stalled was audible for everyone.

“Your title, Guardian, is because you have guarded the hearts and minds of our closest friends and family, Medivh and Anduin. I am also with Llane on the fact you should have been given this a long time ago, since your technically already part of our little family, since Medivh is your Uncle. If there is any way I can make amends, please tell me.”

“W-wait. What do you mean by ‘family’? Medivh is part of the Storm Winds?”

Llane smiled sadly at him. “Of course he is. You didn't know? He’s been my best friend with Lothar here since we were little. He is known as ‘The Raven’ for those black feather cloak things he always wears and the way he sounds like a bird when he laughs. He’s been a bit reclusive in the past few years, though. Even more than our resident and grumpy house cat ‘Lion’ here.”

He jerked his thumb in Anduin’s direction, a wry smile smoothing away the sadness on his features.

“I’m wounded you would call me such a thing! I am the fearsome Lion of the Storm Winds and Azeroth City! I protect your pride and virtue! Hear me roar!”

Anduin’s mocking and teasing tone was not lost on Khadgar, even with his current state of confusion and he let out a soft chuckle before continuing his questions.

“But-Wait. What does this mean that I’m part of the Storm Winds now? Do I have to get tattoos and a bike and be mean and– “

Taria, Llane and Anduin all laughed at his rambling, causing him to cut his sentence short and fist his hands into his pockets, the heat rising to his face and staining it a deep crimson color. Anduin was the first to compose himself, seriousness and humor warring for space on his features.

“When have I, Garona, or anyone else for that matter, ever given you the impression that you need some sort of image to be part of our family, bookworm?”

“I- well-I just-“

“No. None of that. You be exactly as you are and that’s it. We might need to get you a bike since you can ride now, but that’s for later."

Khad felt himself smiling and calming down at Anduin’s no-nonsense attitude. He saw Taria and Llane share a look out of the corner of his eye that he couldn’t understand before Taria spoke up.

“I know it’s just a vest for now, but we’ll have a proper jacket and such made for you before the next meeting. We’re going to be having one fairly soon due to a few things popping up, so we’ll let you know when so we can properly introduce you to everyone.”

“Everyone?! Wait- Taria- “

“You know, it’s proper to address your Queen as ‘Your Highness’.”

Anduin smirked at him as he leaned on the counter, his still damp clothing making water marks everywhere. Llane just snorted in laughter as he began to walk out of the shop, waving a lazy hand behind him as Taria followed.

“Have fun you two, we’ll see you at the meeting!” Taria called out cheerfully as they stepped back into the deluge of rain just outside and the door snapped shut with a tinkling of the bell above it.

“So about that bouquet. Begonia’s and Ivy, huh? Let me see what it looks like. Do you think it would look nice with some yellow Chrysanthemums in it? I liked the way those looked before. I remember seeing some Passion flowers once in here before I liked too.”

Khadgar could feel the intensity of the teasing look, and even though he was _sure_ that older man didn’t know what the flowers meant, he couldn’t keep the blush on his cheeks from darkening as he rushed around the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece of my works is still un-beta'd so if you see issues, please tell me.
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you think with a kudos and a thought in the comments!
> 
> I'm trying to finish up this entire fic to post it all, but I recently got a new kitten an she enjoys sleeping on my hands, so it's made it difficult to type. I will endeavor to try and get more typed and posted for you all!
> 
> Flower meanings  
> Begonia- Deep Thoughts  
> Ivy- Fidelity  
> Yellow Chrysanthemum- Secret Admirer  
> Passion Flower- Passion


End file.
